


A smol skelly

by LibiWolfi



Series: A smol skelly [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Short Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibiWolfi/pseuds/LibiWolfi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have been accepted into the overworld. Well, most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Catastrophe

You sit down at the small round table of a coffee shop and sigh. You're bored and don't really have anything to do.  
A cat man shuffles up to you and pulls out a small notebook, mumbling, "What do you want to drink?" You could barely hear him, but reply, " I don't know..... is there anything you recommend?" He shifts and gives you a nervous smile, "Sure, buddy." You smile and say, "I'll have whatever you think is good, then." The monster nods and walks away to take another person's order. You zone out for a while, before hearing insults being shot at your waiter. Shocked, you stand up, but not before coffee is thrown onto him. "Hey!" You shout, stepping up to the person who so rudely treated the cat. Poking a finger in her chest, you glared and said, He is as much human as you are. Treat him with respect!" The woman lidded her eyes. "If you like him so much, why don't you just marry him." She said smugly, probably proud of her insult. You ignored her and walked back to your waiter. "Please, let me pay for the coffee that was thrown at you." You say, holding out thirty dollars. "Woah, buddy, that's unnecessary." He mumbled. "No, please." You insisted. He took the money and mumbled a "Thank you" before turning away and putting the money in the register. You start to leave, not caring that you've left your coffee behind.

"What a morning" You sigh as you slide into your work desk. Your co-worker, Tyler, greets you and asks how you are, but you barely manage to reply before falling asleep. As you slowly drift away into the depths of dreams, you remember the strange event of your morning. Monsters don't bother you anymore, now that they've been in the overworld for almost three years. Most people are terrified of them, but some people like you accept them.

You awake to Tyler tapping your shoulder and telling you to wake up. You groan but oblige. Tyler stands before you, waiting. "It's time...to leave." He says impatiently. You ignore him and put on your coat, walking out to the exit of your workplace. When you get home you collapse onto your bed without even taking of your coat and fall asleep. You are exhausted.


	2. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get new neighbours who aren't exactly human.

You woke to find yourself hanging off of your bed, mouth agape and blankets pushed off. It wasn't unusual, because this is how you usually end up in the morning. You got up to go grab a cup of coffee, not noticing that your dog, Muffin, was barking ferociously at the door. After making your cup of coffee you looked out of the apartment window. Humans along with some monsters walked on the streets below you. You cringed as you remembered the coffee problem that took place at the shop below you. After you had finished your coffee, you decided to take Muffin for a walk. Grabbing her leash, you hooked her up and opened the door, stepping into the hallway of doors that led to apartments. You decided to take the elevator instead of walk down twenty flights of stairs. In the elevator, you where met by Tyler. Remaining silent, you backed away from him a little bit, knowing how he can get. You seemed to notice, because he turned to you. "What, afraid of little old me?" He said. You backed up more, and Tyler seemed to give up. Muffin continued to bark at him as he ignored you and your dog.

After escaping the elevator you took muffin out to walk around the block. After a while, Muffin froze and stared behind you. You turned around to see two monsters walking their own dog. Muffin yipped and ran to them, jumping up and down. The Pomeranian that the skeletons where walking greeted Muffin and chased her around, barking gleefully as they played. You smiled and introduced yourself to the skeletons, and they informed you that they had moved into the apartment next to yours. They where brothers, and they introduced themselves as Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was much taller than Sans, yet Sans seemed and acted older. Sans grinned at you (although he always seemed to be grinning) and asked if you could show him and his brother around someday. You nodded and told him you would if he is open tomorrow. He replied, "I'm always open...." Before you could reply, Papyrus shouted, "OF COURSE, SANS, YOU ARE A LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP! HUMAN, DO YOU SEE THE LAZINESS THAT LIES WITH HIM?" Papyrus let out a long, cackling laugh before collecting his dog and leaving with Sans. You called Muffin and started back to your room. 

After you got home, you decided to watch TV the rest of the day before it was time to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, 8 kudos already? I really appreciate your support. I tried to write a longer chapter this time, but the next chapter will probably be longer.  
> Yay, you met Sans!   
> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. It's been really fun to write.  
> Have a nice day~
> 
> -Libi
> 
> (P.S- I'm pretty sure you all knew who that Pomeranian was.)  
> New chapters every day!


	3. Unwanted Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets a little too close.

At work, Tyler has been extremely rude to you and follows you EVERYWHERE.   
You've tried to get him to go away, it just won't affect him.  
Finally, your shift is over and you can go home, away from the freak.  
But that's not how it seems to turn out.

Tyler follows you home.  
You can't get him to go away, it just won't work.   
Right in front of your apartment door, Tyler decides to push you against the wall and frantically try to kiss you. Luckily you turned away in time, so he just ended up kissing your hair.  
You let out a strangled scream before he covered your mouth. Struggling, you tried to get free of his grip. After moments of trying, you kicked the walls and screamed as loud as you could. Tyler got annoyed and crashed your head and entire body against the wall, pain streaking up your body. You screamed more before falling to the ground. It seemed to have no affect, until Tyler was thrown into the air by an aura of blue light. He was crashed into the floor, the roof, the walls, until he was released and fell limply to the floor. Your memory started to care as you wondered who had saved you.

You woke up with your head in a lap, a wet rag being pressed against it. You squeaked and a voice said, "Shh. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."   
That voice. It was familiar. You racked your brain for a memory of the owner, and realised it was Sans. "S-Sans?" You said, your voice cracking in fear. "Yes. Now try and get some rest, you took quite the fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So, these chapters are gonna be significantly shorter, I'm sorry. I have depression and it's not very easy to write while depressed.   
> Thanks for staying with me.  
> All of the kudos this is getting is amazing. Thanks!
> 
> Have a nice day~
> 
> -Libi


	4. Concussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to have feelings for Sans.

You groaned and opened your eyes. Your vision was foggy but it cleared when Sans stepped into view. "Hey kid." He said as he sat next to you on the bed. "How are you feeling" he asked. You rubbed your sore head and groaned again. "Not well." You answered.   
"Can I do any thing to help?"  
"I don't think so... I guess a bath would be nice."  
"Okay, kiddo."  
You sat up and realized your head had soaked his bed in blood. Sans was still watching you, but he didn't say a word. "Um.... sorry" You managed to choke out. You tried to get out if the bed but started to fall. "Hey, hey, hey...kiddo." he said as he caught you and pulled you into a hug. Your eyes fluttered open and you let out a small sigh. Sans didn't notice as he pulled away. "Now let's go get a bath started...." he said as he gestured for you to follow him. As he led you to the bathroom, you sighed. "Sans.....?" He turned around. "Yeah" you smiled "Thanks. For all of this."   
"You're welcome. This is what friends do." He said as he continued to walk down the hallway.  
Your heart skipped a beat at the fact that he thought of you as a friend and not just a neighbor. 'Am I falling for Sans?' You asked your self. A tiny voice in the back of your head replied, "Yes, Yes you are."   
After stepping out of the bath you realized two things. 1) That you where naked in Sans's house, and 2) That your clothes where soaked with blood and you couldn't wear them.   
"Sans... " you called. Sans jumped from his place on the couch and called back, "Yeah buddy?" You scratched your head and called, "Do you have anything I can wear?" He nodded and replied, "Shirt thing!" You couldn't help but giggle at his dumb joke as he scampered to his bedroom and brought out a bundle of clothes. "Here, you can have these." He said as he handed you a white t shirt with black print that said, "I'm punny" and grey sweatpants . You changed into them and walked into the living room. Sans gestured for you to sit down next to him on the couch. "I mean, unless you have to go..." he sighed, watching you. "No, no, I can stay!!" You assured him as you sat down. "Can I crash here?" You asked, trying not to sound too eager. "Yeah, buddy, sure." He replied. He stayed on the couch, and told you to sleep in his bed. "Okay." You said, a big disappointed that he wasn't going to sleep with you. "Goodnight Sans." You said as you walked into his room. His room smelled like ketchup and dogs. You sighed and collapsed on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Extra long chapter since I missed yesterday's one.
> 
> Have a nice day~
> 
> -Libi
> 
> P.S- Should I make a tumblr account for this? Lemme know in the comments!


	5. Pancakes & Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! A party! You finally get to meet all of Sans's friends! :D

You awoke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of soft chatter. Sitting up in your bed, you remembered that you were at Sans's house. You got out of the bed and rubbed your eyes. As you walked through the hallway and into the living room, the voices got louder. You stepped into the living room and saw two other monsters along with Sans and Papyrus. One of them was a string looking fish-lady and the other one looked like a small, yellow, dinosaur. Sans turned around and saw you. You smiled nervously and started to walk forward. "Guys, this is the human I was talking about." He said as he gestured for you too sit down with him on the couch. The fish lady smiled. "You seemed eager to sit with him!" She said, a hinting to be in her voice. You and Sans both blushed and scooted away from each other. She frowned. "Aw, did I break you up?" She asked before bursting into laughter. The small dinosaur looked at her and quietly said, "U-Undyne, I don't think you're being very n-nice." Undyne frowned and said, "I'm sorry honey. I was just having a bit of fun." Soon every one was talking in a friendly manner. After a while, Papyrus walked into the room carrying multiple plates. "I'VE BROUGHT SUSTENANCE!" He said, followed by a long, cackling laugh. He started to wobble as the plates tried to fall. You walked up to him and took multiple plates out of his hands, setting them on the table. "There ya go, Papyrus." You said. Turning back you realised everyone had stated eating. When you g it a chance to eat, the pancakes tasted suspiciously like spaghetti. 

Everyone had been playing video games on the TV before you heard post and pans clanging together in the kitchen. You looked at Sans and he replied, "Its just Papyrus. He's trying to make spaghetti again." You sat up and wandered into the kitchen to watch Papyrus. Pans where everywhere, with red sauce spilled onto the counters and floor. Papyrus was zipping around, stirring pots and adding noodles to others. You walked up to a pot and started to stir, adding any spice you could find that would taste good. Papyrus watched you contentedly and studied your every move. When you had finished stirring, you gave him a spoonful of spaghetti and told him to try it. He put it in his mouth and it was there you wondered where the food went that they swallowed. Your train of thought was lost when you realized Papyrus was staring at you in complete admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't really think of what to write before Sans is introduced.  
> I promise he will be in the next chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day~
> 
> -Libi


End file.
